Connor
Connor *'First Appearance:' Swan Dive (cameo), Aura of Menace *'Friends:' Caitlin, Gordon, Stephen *'Enemies:' Bill and Ben, Spencer *'Voiced By:' Eric Bass (Aura of Menace only), Tyler Hildebrand Connor is a blue streamlined American tender engine from the Mainland. Bio Connor was built in 1937 at the Alco locomotive works in New York. He pulled the 20th Century Limited for 20 years. He was to be scrapped with dieselization in full swing. Caitlin and Connor both love races and sometimes race along the line to see who is faster. They enter Sodor over a drawbridge located at Vicarstown. One night, Caitlin had to stay the night on Sodor and Connor was back on the Mainland. Come the morning, Connor was bright and awake and teased Caitlin for being so tired, for she barely slept a wink the previous night! He later suffered the wrath of Bill and Ben, who played a trick on Connor. One twin would challenge Connor to a race, and the other would already be at the finish line of it. Connor, flabbergasted at this, challenged Ben (the twin at the finish line) to another race. However, he was so focused on the race, he ran past a red signal and had a near miss with Henry! The Fat Controller got to the bottom of the matter and sent Bill to the Crovan's Gate Works for a repaint to prevent anymore tricks of this kind. Later, Bill challenged Connor to another 'Race', and Connor, thinking that the twins were a different color, agreed, not knowing that Ben had managed to swindle a repaint to make him identical with his twin again! In Aura of Menace, Connor and Caitlin were seen leaving a station to go to Ulfstead Castle. Unknown to them, Ricky Mason and Walter Richards were nearby, discussing Aura's sinister plans! Later, when Gordon and The Flying Scotsman were double-heading a train from Barrow-in-Furness, Connor raced past, cheerfully greeting Gordon. While Richard Hatt had gathered several engines to test out The Suggestion Box, Connor was making a stop at the station near the yard where said meeting was taking place. He was around long enough to hear Charlie's comment on the loading gauge issues, much to Connor's consternation. Persona Connor likes to challenge the other engines to a race. He takes visitors from the mainland to Ulfstead Castle, but unlike Caitlin, he can be very patient. Appearances *'Season 2:' Swan Dive (cameo), Aura of Menace, Henry and Kurt (cameo), Self-Fulfilling Prophecy (will appear) *'Season 3:' Perhaps He's Got a Corset (cameo), Culdee Fell (cameo), Derek and the Two Faced Engines (cameo), The Suggestion Box, Penn Pals (cameo), Ice Breaker (cameo) Gallery File:Connor and Caitlin speed.jpg|Connor and Caitlin racing side by side. File:Connor and Caitlin roaring along.jpg File:Connor and Caitlin.jpg AuraofMenace1.png AuraofMenace53.png Connor Daisy Thomas Henry.jpg Snowy Connor 2.jpg Yeah Donald Toby Connor.jpg Connor curve.jpg Category:Characters Category:Blue Engines Category:Other Railways Category:Private Engines Category:Tender Engines Category:Steam Engines Category:Mainland Category:Express Engines Category:Main Line Category:Streamlined Engines Category:Male Characters Category:Television Only